Change?
by MusicLover1218
Summary: So this is my very first fanfic and its an Auslly story! Its about Ally trying to find her way after her moms death and Austin is trying to help her through it without telling her hes in love with her. OR IS HE? Please try it! And if you try it and like it PLEASE OH PLEASE review it! :)
1. Chapter 1

This is an AUSLLY story!

Austin's POV

I slowly sat down on the piano bench. Trying to sort out what my feelings are. "Do I like her or not?"

"Am I? Austin Moon? Falling for Ally?" "No, I'm dating Janessa, shes the one for me, we compliment each other perfectly."

I press my fingers on the black and white keys thinking...

Then suddenly Ally walks in.

"Hey Ally." I said.

"Hey Austin!" she said.

I don't know how she does it but she makes everything light up when she walks into a room.

"Ready to go to work?" she says.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

She sits down next to me and it sends a shiver right down my spine. I still dont know exactly what I feel about her but

I know that Ally and only Ally has that effect on me.

"Whats wrong?" she says.

I cant help but laugh at the thought that even though she dosent even know about what I'm dealing with or

how I'm feeling, she knows somethings up.

"Oh sorry, lost in thought I guess!"

"Mhm OK." she says.

Ally's POV

I know something's wrong. He's been acting all weird lately, not his usual bubbly energetic self. But I dont bother

asking again.

I play a couple of chords but NOTHING comes to mind. This goes on for about an hour and a half but still no

progress.

"UGH! This is hopeless!" I say.

"Come on Ally, lets quit for the day."

"But..." He gently shoves me off of the chair and signals me to go.

"Well, what are YOU gonna do?" I say.

"I'm going to sit here a get some inspiration."

"By sitting there?"

"Why yes, yes I will"

"UGH, fine, I guess it will give me some time to do some left over homework" I say.

He gives me a little smile and I walk out.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS! So here's the new chapter! Hope you like it! PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! BTW I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the songs I post. They belong to their rightful owners. ENJOY!

Ally's POV

I walk out of the practice room and down the stairs to the check out counter and I burst out laughing…."Oh gosh" and start to clean up

after Austin and Dez's big fiasco earlier today. Don't ask. After I start mopping up the syrup all over the floor, then suddenly my dad

runs in gasping for breath.

"Dad what's wrong?!" I shout. Just then, Austin comes bursting out of the room.

"Ally…..your mom is in the hospital…in critical condition…"

"What? No, she can't be!" I said tearing up. So many thoughts come to my mind. I knew this was coming but not so soon. She had

been diagnosed with lung cancer 2 years ago and was expected to live for another 3 years.

"Not this soon." I thought. "Not this soon." I stand there frozen. Not daring to move, staring at the ground. I start to lose my balance

and fall backwards to the floor, but someone catches me. I look up and I see Austin's arms wrapped around me, looking at me with

concern.

We stare at each other for a couple seconds. Seeing him gives me a sense of calm and I regain my composure. He helps me back up to

my feet, and my Dad runs over to me.

"Ally! Are you ok?!"

"Yeah dad, I'm fine." I say feeling my head. "I want to go see mom."

"Alright let's go." My dad says.

Little did I know that I was still holding Austin's hand from when I almost fainted. Probably because I was trying to regain my balance? I

slip my hand away and give him a slight smile. Deep down I know that smile won't be coming back for a while.

Austin's POV

When Ally slipped her hand away from mine I can't help but want her to keep holding on to me. I don't know if she was holding it for

balance or if she actually didn't want to let go. I watch her open the door and I walk over to it. The door closes and she looks back at

me. With the eyes of complete sadness and fright. I know she's missing her mom already. With the way it looks Ally won't be with her

for much longer. Ally talked about her ALL the time, how she was such an impact on her music. With that said, I can't help but feel like I

owe her mom for that. Without Ally I wouldn't be living this dream!

I give Ally a reassuring smile before she gets into the car.

"Bye Ally." I whisper. Because I know I won't be seeing her any time soon. Then it hit me! I run up to the piano room and grap my

quitar and struma a couple chords that Ally was playing earlier. I softly sing the lyrics:

There's no way I can make it without you

Do it without ya

Be here without ya

It's no fun when you're doing it solo

With you it's like whoa.

Yeah and I know

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- own this dream

Cause I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I got you with me!

There's no way I can make it without ya

Do it without ya

Be here without ya.

My eyes fill with tears because I know all of those lyrics mean so much more to me than words. I breath out a sigh of relief and put the

guitar down. It's just the chorus but right now I'm spent. Plus, it needs Ally's special touch to make it just right. I walk out of the room

and turn back to close the door, and suddenly I have a flashback to the one moment when I heard her voice and her song for the first

time. Little did I know that those 3 minutes of listening to her would change my whole life and career forever. I walk out of the store

and head for the hospital.

Ally's POV

As I walk down the hallway to my mom's room I feel overcome by the feeling of not having a mother anymore. But I can't let that show

in the last days or even hours of her life. Tears make their way out of my eyes and my dad puts his arm around me as I walk into the

room.

"Ally."

"Hi Mom." I say holding back tears.

"Come here sweetie."

I lay down next to her even though she's surrounded with cords that are most likely keeping her alive. We just lay there for a while and

my mom breaks the silence.

"Ally?" she says

"Yeah Mom?"

"Listen to me sweetheart. I know this is going to be hard for you….

"Mom, stop." I say.

"Honey, just listen. You are an amazing young woman. You have grown from that little girl sitting at the piano to a strong beautiful girl

that sings her heart out whenever, well, whenever no ones around!

She starts laughing. Then continues…..

Just remember that no matter how hard life gets for you and how much you want to quit that I'll always be here for you no matter what

happens."

I'm crying my eyes out at this point. And manage to get a couple words out.

"I'll remember. I promise. I love you mom."

"That's my girl. I love you too."

I wrap my arms around her and fall asleep.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Review and tell me what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! So Im so sorry i havent posted in forever been super busy... but Here it is! Oh and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review it and tell your friends about me and my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and and Ally. And I do not own any songs that I post.

Austin's POV

As I drive to the hospital all I can think about is Mrs. Dawson. Lying there possibly dead before I get there. As I shake the thought out of my head my phone rings….. It's Ally.

"Ally?" I said.

"Austin…." She starts crying. "She's dead" I think. "She's gone."

"Ally?" I say. She pulls it together.

"Austin…my mom wants to talk to you." Ally said.

"Good." I think. "She does? Really?" I say.

"Yeah. She specifically asked for you."

"Okay I'm on my way." I say.

She hangs up. "Wow, I wonder what Ally's mom wants to talk to me about  
so badly….." I think. I mean I've talked to her a couple times about music because Ally said she is an amazing singer and muscian. The apple doesn't fall to far from the tree does it? And we had a big connection. It was kinda weird…..we had a connection like Ally and I but in a mother son kind of way….. it was like having the mother I never knew.

Ally's POV

As I hang up the phone with Austin I get up from the chair I was in and wait for him. "Why would she want to talk to him so bad….." I think. I wait for what seems like hours for Austin to arrive. I hear footsteps in the hall. A sense of calm and relaxation comes over me. He walks in the room. I can't help myself from running into his arms. I wrap my arms around his chest tightly and he wraps his around my waist. We have never been this close before. I suddenly forget everything that's happening and just focus on this moment right here right now. He tightens his arms around me. I press my head into his chest and start crying... remembering why he and I are here…..because my mother is dying.

Austin's POV

"Wow" I think. I can feel my heart beating out of my chest. "I hope she cant hear how loud it is..." I thought. She holds on to me like im some sort of lifeline and presses her sobbing face into my chest. I stroke her hair and pull her closer to me. After a little while I slowly bring her head up. I cup my hands around her chin and smile. But she looks down at the floor.

"Hey, Ally...Look at me...? I say. She looks up, tears in her eyes.

"Listen, its gonna be alright ok? Im right here. Im not going anywhere." I reassure her.

She nods her head and lets go. I really didnt want her to let go, not now, not ever. She walks over to a chair beside her sleeping dad and sits down. Its not until now that we realize that Mrs. Dawson has been watching us the whole time. I put that slight embarassment aside and sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello Austin. she says smiling.

"Hi Mrs. Dawson. I say. Awestruck by all the electrical wires surrounding her small. frale body. I look over at Ally and see shes fast asleep.

"Listen, sweetie... she continues..."I know you are one of Allys best friends, and thats why I asked you here. because I know that without me she'll be hurt...very hurt...but she needs someone there to encourage her in her  
music, friends, and life. She needs someone to be there for the new ways  
in which shes becoming a performer because her father doesnt quite understand her career like that yet..."  
she stops for a second... I can feel my eyes filling with tears... then she continues... "And I know that you are the only other one who really understands her, her music, and how she expresses it. She needs you sweetie...and since Im not gonna be here much longer, I need you to be there for her when im gone. Promise you'll do that for me Austin?"

I lay back on my chair and look at my best friend sleeping in the corner of the room with her hand cupped in her face and all her hair gathered in the front. I let out a sigh of relief and grin slightly.

"No worries Mrs. Dawson... I was already planning on that." I said with the same grin on my face. "So, I promise." I see her smile and it reminds me exactly of Ally's.

"Thank you Austin, this means now that I dont have to worry about my Ally...Austin, you are an incredible young man." she says. I can see tears streaming down her face now because I know she doesnt want to leave Ally behind knowing the pain she'll have to go through...

"Thank you Mrs Dawson. I say smiling.

"You'd better go on home now Austin, your parents will be wondering where you are." She says. I nod, smile and walk over to give Ally's mom a big hug. I slowly let go of her small broken body and I look over my shoulder and see Ally curled up. I walk over to a cabinet and get out a blanket wnd walk over to my best friend. I place it on her shoulders and flatten it out across her body. I exhale slowly and look at her. Hoping shes escaping from this world right now full of sadness and fright in her dreams. And if she is i want to be there right with her. I turn around and start to walk out.

"Bye Sweetie." She says.

"Bye Mrs. Dawson" I say. Realizing that that will be the last time I hear Ally's Moms voice.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY YA'LL THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT! I LOVE YOU GUYS! So here is the 4th chapter! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AND SPREAD THE WORD OF MY STORY FOR ME PLEASE? :)

Austins POV

Two days pass waiting for a phone call to come. "Shes still holding on" I

think. I wake up the next morning to to the sound of my phone ringing...

its Ally again..."Shes gone" I think.

"Ally?" I say.

"Hey. Austin? I could barely hear her voice. Then She started crying... like

really crying...sobbing... And all I wanted to do is take her, hold her, and

take her far away, far away from here, away from this nightmare and

tell her everything is gonna be alright.

"My mom...is...is..." She starts stuttering. Even though I already know

what shes gonna say, I just dont want to hear the word...

"On life support" She says. The words make me cringe. But it wasnt the

four letter word I was expecting. A tear makes its way down my cheek

and lands on my clenched fist. A part of me is relieved that she's

still alive but the other part wants her to be gone so she's not in anymore

pain. Why? Why would this happen? Then she continues...

"Austin...she's now in a coma...I.. just dont know what to do... I'm lost. I

feel like my world is spinning and just as soon as I catch my breath it

starts spinning again, again, and again...and I dont know what to do! Plus

my Dad. He wont leave my mom, hes by her side, holding her hand, begging

her to come back to him."

She starts to break down now and starts talking to herself which is usual

for her but its different now. The pain in her tone is unbearable and so

unbelieveably sad. But its barely audible so I couldnt make out anything. So

I just sit there listening to Ally for a while then I start talking. I can

tell she needs to talk to me in person now.

"Ally. Are you listening to me? I ask.

"Mhm."

"Alright I need you to meet me at our usual place ok?" I said.

"But..."

"No buts. You need to get away ok? Meet me at 5:00." I say.

"Alright Austin. I'll be there."

"Good. Bye Ally-Gator." I say smiling.

"Bye Austin."

She hangs up and I grab my keys, and grab a jacket because its raining

pretty hard outside.

Ally's POV

As I hang up the phone I walk over to my Dad and tell him where I'm going.

"Hey Dad?" I say as he lifts his head heavy from crying. from the hospital bed where my mom is.

"Yes, Ally." He says.

"Austin wants me to meet him at our little place at the park ok?" I say.

"Alright Honey. Be back very soon ok?"

"Okay Dad. Bye." I say with a little grin on my face.

"Bye Sweetie."

I walk out of the hospital room and into the elevator thinking "Maybe this

is best to get out of here for a while because Its kind of exhausting

watching someone just slip away like this"... Before I called Austin my

mom had been just laying there for a couple hours so I had to build up the

strength to call him. Its been about five hours since she was put on life

support, and its been agonizing in here just staring at the four white walls

around me. Plus the fifth one, My mom. She's so pale I could hold a paper up

to her and it would be the exact same color. But she's just laying there now.

Strapped into the bed with a coma attatched to her. I know there

gonna have to pull the plug soon so I can't be gone long, plus I could tell

Daddy knew I needed to get out for a bit, and I can kind of sense him

wanting to be alone with her tor a while. But honestly I need to see

Austin. Its kind of a weird feeling. I want his arms wrapped around me to

keep me safe and sound from the nightmare happening around me.

Austin's POV

I park the car and walk to our little gazebo in the far left of the park. Its

sprinkling rain now so its not as cold. I walk closer and closer and just then

I see an outline of a girls figure and realize its Ally. I start walking a little

faster because the rain is coming down harder and I want to get to Ally

before I'm soaked. She sees me and stands up when I start running, I get to

the gazebo and I engulf Ally in my arms. She is startled at first but she

quickly wraps her arms around my chest. Its not until now that I realize

I'm soaked even when I tried to avoid it. But Ally doesnt seem

to care so I blow it off. She holds onto me even more tightly than the night

I was at the hospital. It astounds me how good it feels to have someone who

needs me like this. I lift her chin up to mine and start the first syllable of a

word... but I lose all focus. On everything. Im lost. My eyes have met hers

and they're locked together. Eye to eye. I let out a small sigh of amazement.

And let down my shoulders from a stiff position. Her mouth is slightly open

as if she's just as surprised as I am. This is definitely new. But a good new. I

think. I lift my hand slowly and push the hair thats covering half of her eye

away, I take my thumb and wipe away a tear that was coming down her

face from when she first hugged me... and what Im about to do completely

surprises Ally and Me... I cuff my frozen hand on her cheek pulling her

closer to my face. She looks at me confused and amazed at the same time.

Closer, Closer, And it feels just so right. I take my other hand and

intertwine it with hers. As I close my eyes and lean in... She backs away.

My eyes are as big as ever and I start to panic inside my head... "OH MY

GOSH DOES SHE NOT WANT TO KISS ME?! I dont know!" But then I

realize that I was so out of it her phone was ringing. I let go of her and she

picks up the phone. Feeling embarassed, amazed, and confused all at the

same time I look down at my shoes...

Then she breaks the silence.

"It was my dad. He said he needs me." She says.

"Oh Ok..." I say.

"Thanks Austin. She said smiling.

"No problem." I say. " Stupid. No problem?! Are you serious Austin! Really?!

Stupid. Stupid, Stupid. I think to myself.

I watch Ally walk away and slowly sit down trying to deal with my confusion... And then it hits me... "Woah, I almost kissed my best

friend."

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) THANKS GUYS! The next chapter is going to be stocked full of surprises...so beware! HAHA LOVE YA'LL!


	5. Chapter 5

HEY AMAZING READER OF MY STORY! So this is the new chapter and its gonna have some big suprises in it! Hope you love it! PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! BTW Im also working on a new story called PIANO KEYS! SO PLEASE! IM BEGGING! GO CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW IT! Enjoy this chapter! And DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. Love, Harmony :)

Austins POV

I sit there for a while thinking about what had happened. "It was just

mixed emotions. You know getting caught up in the moment." I thought. But

I knew deep down that this wasnt the case. Ever since I first saw Ally I

knew she would be the one person that could make me fall for her so hard,

so fast. It was just like the first time I realized something. When we sat

down at the piano together one time, she started to sing for me, but not

one of our usual upbeat, fun, songs but a love song she wrote for her and

her new boyfriend Josh. He was a nice guy and he treated Ally very well so

he was alright. But the way she looks at him and he looks at her I couldn't

stand. I have always been Ally's leading guy you know? Always there to

talk to, hug tightly, laugh, cry, and all those other things friends do so it

was difficult watching her give him that "look." I mean im her best friend!

But I was confused at the fact why I disliked it SO much. I just wanted her

so badly to look at me like that for some reason. So when I finally got the

chance to sit down with her, after she had been so caught up with Josh, I

couldn't help but stare at her beautiful brown eyes like Josh does. I hadnt

noticed them in this way before. I mean of course I've always noticed how

pretty she is, but this was completely different. I felt my heart beating

faster and faster and my palms started sweating. But then I realized in

one moment I could lean just a little closer and I could kiss her. I really

didnt know if it was mixed feelings or if I genuinely wanted to kiss her. But

at that moment it just felt right. She then noticed me staring at her, and

locked eyes with me for a couple seconds. But in those couple seconds I felt

like everything disappeared, it was just Ally and me. Like I said, it was only

a couple of seconds so she put a puzzled look on her face with a little grin

of sorts.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She said.

I had to come back to reality and actually force myself to talk.

"Umm...well...umm...I dont know...you had something in your hair I

think."

"Oh, Okay." She said.

I just hoped she didnt know I was lying...

I put those feelings aside though, because I met Janessa a couple days after.

And asked her out on a date with me. Then after she became my girlfriend, my feelings for Ally died

down. Well, until today when I screwed up big time. She didnt even want

to kiss me! I was the one making all the moves! Or was I? I dont know. But

I knew what I felt for her wasnt meant to be. We are best friends. And if

I let my feelings get ahead of me she could slip right through my fingers. For

good. And I will not let that happen. She's too important to me.

Ally's POV

As I'm driving back from the park I'm so surprised I don't know what to

think. Um...he tried to kiss me! And were JUST friends! I don't what was

going on! I didn't think he liked me, let alone wanted to kiss me! But what I

dont undertand is how it felt so right in every way. I didn't really WANT

to kiss him, it just well, happened. When I get to the hospital I park the car and run inside.

I get in theelevator and push the button marked 7th floor. The elevator starts moving

and then it hits me. Why I'm back here. Becuase they want to take mom

off oxygen. Which means she will die. I cringe at the thought and start to

shake uncontrollably. "Stop shaking!" I tell myself, But it gets worse. I'm

having to keep my feet planted on the ground and falling over. The

elevator slowly opens, and I step out of the elevator. As I walk the shaking

continues and I steady myself on the check-in desk. Thankfully, they know

who I am so I dont have to tell them. I dont want to tell them because if

they see how unstable and emotional I am I could end up being in a hospital

room for myself. As I get to the door I start to get dizzy. Eveything around

me is spinning faster, faster faster and then I fall backwars to the floor.

Thankfully my fingers race up to the doorknob, and grab it just in time to

hoist myself up. The shaking and dizziness has stopped now and I turn the

doorknob, and push open the door, The first thing I see is my Dad still in the

position he was an hour ago when I left to go see Austin. Sitting slumped

over the hospital bed holding mom's delicate hands.

"Daddy?" I say. He turns around slowly and signals me to come his way. I

walk over.

"Hey Honey." He says. I smile and bend over to hug him. I step away after

and head to the other side of the bed where anoher chair is placed. I sit

myself down and grab my mom's hand.

"Ally?" Dad says. I look up.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Ally. This is very hard for me to say." He says.

"Please Dad. I dont want to discuss it."

"Well, Ally, we have to." He says.

"No we don't! We are not taking mom off of life support! I won't let it

happen!"

"Ally, she would want us to move on." He says.

"NO!" I shout. "When they pull that plug she's gone! Forever! And Never

coming back! We'll leave here, take her body, and put her in a grave down

in the ground!" I shout again. "She'll leave us!" Tears start racing down my

cheeks.

"Ally! We cant just sit here and watch her die! She said to let her go! Not

cause us more pain! He softly shouts. "She would want us to move on with

our lives. To not let her get in the way." He says.

"Well, maybe I don't want to move on! I need her to stay! Here! With me! I

can't go on without her!" I yell. I run out of the room and down the hall to

the bathroom. Im sobbing now but I'm careful not to show my face to

anyone so no one asks me why I'm upset. I open the bathroom door and run

into one of the stalls. I start to cry and cry and cry. Thankfully no one is in

here, so they won't think I'm some crazy person. "I can't let her go." I say

aloud. "I just cant."

Austin's POV

As I sit up from the bench I stand up and look around. It's stopped raining

so I step out of the gazebo. Not anyone in sight. Well, except that person.

Over there. Looking at me. As I squint I can almost make out who it is. "No.

" I say. "It cant be." I slowly make it out hoping it's not who I think it is. But

it is. Janessa. She starts walking toward me. "Oh Gosh. I'm dead. I'm so

dead." I thought.

"Austin!" She says.

"Hey. Janessa." "What...umm...ho...how long have you been here? I stutter.

"Well, I'd say...hmm... half an hour maybe." She says. Crap. She saw the

whole thing. But still. Why was she out in the rain on the same day I was

here?

"Oh. Umm..." I stutter again.

"Yeah. I came by to get my brother's ball he left yesterday." She says.

"What were you and Ally doing here?" She asks. Oh Gosh! What do I say! If

I say what really happened I could be in a nasty situation that I DO NOT

want to deal with right now,

"Oh! Umm...well...you see...we were...just...ummm...getting some fresh

air! I say. It's actually not a lie but still pretty clever if I do say so myself.

"Oh. Cool...Well, I...ugh... better be going! Bye sweetie!"

She starts to walk away and I breath out a sigh of relief.

"Wow. I really saved myself that time." I say aloud.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW PLEASE! :)


End file.
